fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Redakaibakulover Returns and Ziperator's Message! Episode 25
It's now night time, everyone has had dinner. Redakaibakulover is saying what he was doing, but is he telling the truth? Wolf) It took you long enough, Redakaibakulover... Redakaibakulover) I know... I was looking for stuff to help you... but it was very complex. Wolf) How? Redakaibakulover) Hydros died... Wolf) WHAT! Nuzmaki90) There goes the first bakugan comedy... Redakaibakulover) But... he was revived stronger then he ever was. Torrent Hydros) Yes I was... Wolf) Hydros does look different... Nuzamaki90) He evolved! Airzel) He looks weak. Bockery) Hey! Hey! hey... you guys did noticed something different about me right? Bendo) Bockery be quiet... It's our secret! Bockery) I evolved too, I'm Phockery now... Bendo) Err... He can't keep secrets can he! Phockery is telling the truth though... When found Phos dead, we had to brawl him and his last thing Phos did was fuse with Bockery's DNA. Bockery has one Phosphos heads on each of his shoulders and one located right at the chest of his armor. His left arm is all black and that head shots dark energy. His right arm flows with a watery outline and the head shots out water. His chest shots out fire and it is sometimes magma instead... Phockery) Yep Wolf) Wow! Torrent Hydros) You want to steal my spot light PHOCKERY! REALLY! ( Does the " Angry Dance " ) Phockery) Yes, REALLY! Torrent Hydros) ERR! Phockery) EER, YOU RAINER! Torrent Hydros) ( Cries ) Rainer? Phockery) Yeah, your doing it right now! Torrent Hydros) Oh... Sorry, Ziperator.. Ziperator) Err! Wolf can we talk! Wolf) Sure... In the room, I guess.. Ziperator) Yeah! ( Wolf gets off the chair and goes to his room with Ziperator ) ( Wolf closes the door ) Wolf) So... what is your problem... Ziperator) You got to believe me, I'm not lying! Wolf) Okay... Ziperator) I'm really from the future. Wolf) 0_o Whenever something is from the future... it never turns out good! Ziperator) You're suppose to get killed tomorrow, in your brawl. Wolf) By who? Ziperator) By Redakaibakulover and two other people. Wolf) HA HA! Very funny Ziperator! Ziperator) I'm not joking! Wolf) Yeah you are... Serenity) Wolf... You should listen to that! Wolf) Why? Serenity) If it's true, I don't want to see you die! Wolf) Fine! ''' '''Serenity) Now, I'm going to get two people downstairs and tell them to come up. Wolf) Okay... ( Sits down on his bed ) ( 10 minutes later ) Serenity) Back... ''' '''Wolf) Okay... Serenity) I brought Helixdrago900 and Bendo up... ( Ziperator tells Helixdrago900 and Bendo, what's going to happen, Wolf watches outside to make sure Redakaibakulover is listening ) ( The talk is finished and Wolf walks back in his room ) ''' '''Wolf) Will you guys have my back? Bendo) Yeah! Helixdrago900) Yeah... but Wolf) But what? Helixdrago900) We are suppose to brawl tomorrow and now I think we shouldn't. Wolf) No... We're going to brawl tomorrow. Helixdrago900) Okay Serenity) I'll go show, Redakaibakulover to his room... Oh and I got hidden cameras in that room. Wolf) Okay... I think we should all, start to get some sleep. ( Everyone goes to their room, while Serenity shows Redakaibakulover to his room ) Wolf) ZZZ...zzz.ZZZ! Wolfie) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZ! Ziperator) Tomorrow, might be my last day... Episode 21 Category:Wolf Story 1